


Destcember 2020 Shorts

by SleepyDeities



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: First Destiny Fic, Gen, I don't know man just take it, Mentioned Zavala
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyDeities/pseuds/SleepyDeities
Summary: A place to keep all of my Destcember 2020 shorts. Haven't written a proper fic in ages so please bear with my while I get used to writing again lmao
Kudos: 1





	Destcember 2020 Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Not a very strong start for Destcember but it's a start! Very short read I'll give it that

The day the Darkness devoured Titan, Mercury, Io, and Mars was the day Siren knew they would need a miracle (or several) to survive the coming months. Maybe even  _ years _ .

The Exo took a moment to reflect on the events before the Darkness, and how it felt like she had been walking on a tightrope with nothing but her hope to balance her. She remembered the stress that came with trying to evacuate Asher, Sloane, and Vance and the failure that resulted from those small missions.  
At least Ana had the common sense to leave the doomed Mars. Still, Siren couldn’t say much because she had her moments of being stupidly stubborn too, and Aadan would get on her ass if she denied that so she wouldn’t bother. She supposed the reason she was so upset in her failure to bring them back was because of how selfish their actions were. People needed them here at the tower, and they disregarded that. They abandoned people who needed them, and that just didn’t sit well with her.

The Exo got up from her perch and looked over to where Zavala always stood, noting how he looked even older than usual. The titan had lost so much and was still losing things that mattered to him. She understood why he had done nothing, she really did, but Siren wanted to ask him a couple of things that were lingering in her mind.. but she’d be walking on thin ice so she would have to be careful with how she worded things. She was never good with words. People could say she had a tendency to be blunt and harsh, but sometimes you had to be harsh to get your point across. The commander was no exception to her attitude, and he knew that well. So Siren made her way over to him cautiously, though she held her head high and looked him dead in the eyes. Showing fear was weakness, and in these trying times, she would not show that everything going on around her was dragging her down. She had to be strong in the face of loss and uncertainty.

“Got a minute to talk, Mr. Blue?”


End file.
